This Is Me
by tripleb3
Summary: Jade has a secret and Tori has a problem, what happens when a crazy teacher pair's them up for an assignment.. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy! TRAGEDY AT THE END. You have been warned. I do not own Victorious.
1. The Begining

Sikowitz "Tori and Jade stay behind, I need to talk to you"

Tori "I don't think this is a good idea Sikowitz"

Jade "Yea I agree with Vega"

Sikowitz "Well it doesn't matter what you think, this assignment is 25% of your grade. Oh yea and your also going to fake date for this assignment"

Tori "What?! That's not fair."

Sikowitz "Make it the rest of the semester"

Jade "I'm not doing this. I hate her"

Tori "Same here. You can't make us anyway"

Sikowitz "Well now its 50% of your grade and yes I can. I am the vice principal and what I say goes"

Jade "You really are a nut case if you think I'm working or fake dating her."

Tori "Jade stop, you're only going to make it worse"

Jade gives Tori a glare and Tori back up afraid

Sikowitz "Well I'm glad we are all on the same page"

Jade "We are not on the same page I refuse to work with her."

Sikowitz "Ok, you can be expelled then."

Jade thinks for a moment and decides that it's not the best choice because she worked so hard to get in this school.

Jade "Fine." She throws her hands up in surrender "I will work with her" she says in a low almost mad childish voice

Sikowitz "Perfect, you are dismissed"

Tori follows Jade to her locker and out of school "So when do you want to get started"

Jade "I will be at your house at 6."

Tori "I won't be getting home until 7"

Jade "I will be there at 7 then"

Tori "Ok see you then" Tori goes to get in her sisters car

Jade "Wait" Tori stops in her tracks and turns around "Where are you going"

Tori "Why?"

Jade "I just was curious"

Tori "I'm going on a date"

Jade "With who? Do I know him?

Tori "No you don't know who it is and I'm not telling you"

Jade "Why not?!"

Tori "Because it's none of your business"

Jade "I will find out."

Tori "If I don't tell you, you won't find out"

Jade "oh. I have my ways" saying each word slowly into Tori's ear and it makes her shiver.

Tori "The same way you got the shrimp in my bra?"

Jade "Exactly"

Tori house: Jade walks into the Vegas residence and sees Tori in the kitchen with her back to the door listening to music. She gets an idea and goes back to her car and gets her scream costume that she keeps in her trunk for Halloween every year and throws it on. She walks back in the house and grabs a knife then taps Tori on her shoulder. Tori screams and hit Jade as hard as she can in the face then runs. Jade takes off the mask and…

Jade "Vega!"

Tori turns around when she hears Jades voice

Tori " Oops. Please don't kill me Jade, I didn't mean to hit you!"

Jade " Chill Vega, its ok. You sure wouldn't lose in a fight though. Who taught you how to punch like that?"

Tori "My uncle before he died. Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

Jade " Naw I deserved it I guess"

Tori " So then I guess we can get started."

Jade " What do what the genre to be?"

Tori "Romance"

Jade "No, we are going to do a horror movie"

Tori "I don't like horror movies Jade"

Jade "I don't care, now the p… stop that"

Tori "I'm not doing anything"

Jade "Yes you are"

Tori "What am I doing?"

Jade "You're pouting"

Tori "It's not my fault" she says still pouting

Jade "Well it's surely not my fault"

Tori "Yes it is, you won't give my idea a chance and you pick something I don't like"

Jade "Just stop pouting Vega"

Tori "Fine"

Jade "You're still pouting!"

Tori "I'm sorry" she shifts around a little and tries not to pout "better?"

Jade laughs "what?"

Jade "You look very uncomfortable, but let's get started"

They work for about 2 hours then stop

Tori "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Jade "Do you have any good movies?"

Tori "Yes, we can watch my favorite movie"

Jade "And what's that?"

Tori "Guess"

Jade "It's probably something stupid like the little mermaid"

Tori drops the movie in her hands and closes the movie drawer

Tori "No its not"

Jade burst out laughing "Is that the movie you picked"

Tori "No"

Jade "Yes it was" She was still laughing

Tori "Stop laughing at me"

Jade "Sorry, It's just so funny"

Tori "I know something you would like"

Jade "Cinderella?" She laughs again

Tori "Haha very funny and no, stay here"

She goes up stairs to her sister Trina room and looks on her movie shelf and find Saw so she takes that down stairs. When she goes back down stairs she sees nothing because the lights are turned off. She calls out Jades name several times and gets no response then all of a sudden she is down on the ground.

Jade "Hey Vega"

Tori "Jade. Get off of me.

Jade "Nope, but thanks for the offer"

Tori switches their positions

Tori "Now that's better"

Jade "I didn't know you were a top Vega" she smirks at her even though she can't see her because it's dark.

Tori "Why do you like to make me uncomfortable?"

Jade "Well I think I'm very comfortable, and I think you agree with me because you're still on me"

Tori "Ugh, Let's just watch the movie I got" She gets up and turns on the lights, they both sit on the couch after Jade pops some popcorn and Tori start the movie. Half way through the movie Tori scoots up under Jade and she just shakes so Jade wraps an arm around her. They watched the second movie and Jade stayed the night because it was late. Tori thought Jade wasn't so bad when you get to know her, this might actually work.


	2. The Call

(A.N)Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. My goal is to have at least 10 follows by the end of my story. I do not own Victorious the owners do. Enjoy!

*ring ring *ring ring

Jade grabs her phone off the floor remembering where she was and…

Jade "Hello?"

Jay "Jade?"

Jade "Who is this?"

Jay "It's me. Jay"

Jades eyes open and she smiles a little

Jade "Where the hell have you been? I've missed you so much."

Jay "I've missed you too but sadly I don't call for a good chat."

Jade "Oh… well what's wrong?"

Jay "I was coming here to surprise you guys and I was stuck in traffic because there was an accident. It was an 18 wheeler and a Blue and black Nissan Altima."

Weird my parents have the same car, jade thought.

Jade "Are you alright?"

Jay "Yes but, *sniff* your p… your par… your parents was in the accident and I'm up at the hospital with your mom and brother" He said really fast then starts to cry heavily but Jade heard all of it.

Jade "What?" She says her voice cracking

Jay "I'm so sorry Jade. They are at BMO hospital in room 914."

Jade "Wait, what about…"

Jay "He didn't make it"

Jade "I can't believe this is happening. I'm on my way"

Jade hangs up and wipes her tears forgetting where she is for a second. She gets up and as she is about to walk out the room she feels a hand grab her wrist.

Tori "What's wrong Jade?" Her voice full of concern

Jade "Nothing, I have to go. See you later Vega"

She yanked her arm out of Tori's grip and rushes out to her car. It is raining and she is crying so it's hard to see but she speeds anyway, she runs a red light and crashes into the side of a car. She gets out and sees a child in the back seat, so she gets the child out and puts him in her car. She gets what she thinks is his mother out of the passenger seat and helps her get in her car, she killed the man but she didn't really care about anything except getting to the hospital right now. When she gets to the hospital she explains what happened gets the child in the room with her mom and…

So. Leave reviews and tell me what you think of my newbie story. Until next time…


	3. Family Secret

I don't own Victorious the owners do. Thanks for all the reviews.

To The Dr. No she wasn't that close to her dad but he was always there.

To Truu, This is a tragedy but its not the big one. And I will put supernatural stuff in this.

Jade walks into the room and first person she sees it her mom in the bed, she rushes over to her and starts to burst out in tears. Her mom moves to hug her but all she can do is open her arms. Jade hugs her mom and lays next to her on the bed. They just hold each other for a little while then her mom tell her a story about a family with wings and powers over 2 species of animals.

Jade: That sounds like a pretty awesome story

Mom: Now the thing is, Its true.

Jade: How is it really possible to have wings? And have rings that make animals obey you?

Mom: You will find out all of that. Go outside and tell Jay to go home and wait for you.

Jade: I'm not leaving you or trey tonight. I'm staying here.

Mom: Jade. Trey will not wake up until tomorrow. Trust me. And I'm... Just go, now.

Jade does as she is told and Jay tells her its time before he leave. She didn't understand what he meant by 'its time' but she didn't think too much about it because she had other things to worry about right now. She walks back in the room to find her mom sitting on the edge of the bed trying to stand. Jade runs over to her placing her hands on her shoulders.

Jade: Mom your too weak to stand, you will hurt yourself.

Mom: Babe, I love you but you are either going to get out my way or help me get up. Now its your choice.

She moved Jades hands from her shoulders and started getting up again, Jade seen the pain on her moms face and knew she could do nothing but help because her mom is even more stubborn then herself. She grabs her moms arm and helps her over to her destination, treys bed. She sits down in the chair next to his bed and holds his hand.

Mom: I'm so sorry I wont be here when you wake up. I will always be in your heart though.

She turns to look at Jade

Mom: Grab my purse sweetie. Thank you, sit down.

Jade grabs the chair from across the room and pulls it up to her mother so they are touching arm and arm. her mom reaches into her purse and takes a necklaces out with wings that made a heart on it. Just like the one from the story she just heard. 'oh my god. my family is that story' Jade thought. Her mom put the necklace on Trey after a few seconds it disappeared like it was never there. Then she took out two rings and turned to Jade then handed her the rings.

Mom: Put one on each ring finger

Jade slips a ring with a silver lion wrapped up in a silver snake on her right hand. She slips the one with golden wings on her left hand. After a few seconds they disappear just like the necklace she put on Trey.

Mom: Help me over to my bed baby

Jade looked at her mothers hand after she got her to bed and she notices something that wasnt there before.

Jade: Mom? Where you wearing this ring earlier?

Mom: No. 'she starts crying' No I wasn't.

Jade: Are you in pain mom? Do you want me to get a nurse?

It was a four loop ring, so it goes on all four fingers. From the index to the ring finger its a lion with wings and a snake wrapped around it. The pinkie Has a skull that represents death.

Mom: No, I just... *sniff sniff* I just need to tell you something. we dont have much time so listen closely.

Jade: OK. I'm all ears.

Mom: I need you to go straight home and close your door. Make sure its locked and tell Jay not to come in no matter what. I cant tell you whats going to happen but i can tell you to take this.

She takes off her ring and it turns into a pill. A horse pill at that. Jade looked at it like it was an alien from a different planet.

Mom: Take this now and by the time the thing happens you wont be in unbearable pain.

Jade: OK. 'She went to go and take the pill then came back immediately' I took it.

Mom: After your pain calms down there will be a man there. He will train you, he has been with this family since the beginning of time. You can trust him. He will take you somewhere you've never been and you brother your father and I will be there. It will be the last time we see each other. His name is trick, and don't worry about a funeral because he has got that covered. 'She murmurs the last part trying not to cry' He will have already of talked with your friends.

Jade: I don't want them there.

Mom: I'm sorry Jade. You don't have a choice, its already done. Only the ones your heart desires to be there will know.

Jade: I don't want anyone there. I don't want you to go. 'She says her voice cracking'

Mom: Come here baby. Lay down with me.

Jade does as told and they hold each other. Jade starts to cry hard.

Mom: Stay strong for me Honey. Stay strong for all of us.

Jade: I will stay strong for all of us.

Mom: Do you remember what song I use to sing to you to help you sleep when you couldn't?

Jade: Yes

Mom: Do you remember the last time I sung to you?

Jade: Yea, It was the beginning of my freshman year at Hollywood Arts

Mom: When you thought Tori Vega was going to steal your boyfriend Beck from you.

Jade: Yea and now I'm paired with her for a project. I dumped Beck about a month ago, I didn't love him like that anymore, but we are still friends.

Mom: I'm happy for you babe. Do you still hate her.

Jade: No but I cant let her know that. I broke up with Beck because I have feelings for her.

Mom: You should tell her how you feel

Jade: I don't think she is like that mom

Mom: You have to try to find out. I wouldn't have... 'Her grip tightens on Jade and Jade looks at her'

Jade: Whats wrong? 'She ask with tears in her eyes again'

Mom: Do you remember when I asked you what song you would sing at my funeral about 3 months ago?

Jade: I remember.

Mom: Did you pick a song?

Jade: I started writing a song.

Mom: Did you finish the song?

Jade: Actually I finish a week ago. Why do you ask?

Mom: I want you to sing it to me. Sing me my song baby.

Jade: Mom ' she starts to cry again' please

Mom: Don't cry baby. Please don't cry... I just wanted to hear it before I... You don't have to.

Jade: I will sing, I wouldn't want to do anything else.

Mom: I love you honey

Jade: I love more

Mom: I love you the most

They hold each other tight and Jade starts to sing

(Heaven by Beyonce)

I fought for you

The hardest, it made me the strongest

So tell me your secrets

I just can't stand to see you leaving

But heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

Heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

So go on, go home

We laughed at the darkness

So scared that we lost it

We stood on the ceilings

You showed me love was all you needed

But heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

'Jade feels her moms grip loosen but still feels her breathing'

Heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you you you you you you

'She feels no movement from her mom at all'

Heaven couldn't wait for you

No heaven couldn't wait for you

Heaven couldn't wait for you

'Now she feels her body getting cold and she knows shes gone'

No heaven couldn't wait for you

So go on, go home

She kisses her moms head and gets out of the bed then walks out without looking back. The whole way back down to her car she cries. She gets into her car and drives home

She gets home tells Jay not to come in her room no matter what he hears then goes down to basement where her room is and locks the down behind her and she sits on her bed ready for whatever that's about to come. About 10 mins of waiting her back starts to feel weird then a pain. Then all of a sudden she is down on the floor in pain she cant describe. Its like hell on her back then someone tries to put out the fire with cannons. The pain lets up after a few mins, instead of feeling like that it feels like a needle in her back but its sore. She gets up off the floor and a tall black man without a shirt is looking at her. He pulls out a mirror seams out of nowhere and Jade stares in shock. She reaches back and OH MY GOD, there are real. She has full grow white wing with 2 black feather on each wing.

Trick: My name is trick and I will be helping you learn how to use your wings and hide them.

Jade: Is there anything for the pain

Trick: You must endear the pain until it goes away.

Jade: So when do we get started?

Trick: Right now

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something that looks like a marble and throws it on the floor, black fog everywhere you can see nothing. Once the fog clears they are not in her room but outside. Not outside her house, somewhere else. Its a field with something next to them that looks like a latter but is attached to nothing.

Trick: OK, now first thing you have to do is stretch your wings. Second, I will fly you up a few yards and you will try to fly until you get it down. Third, we will climb that 'He points up to the latter' and you will fly off. Fourth, you will get to sleep in the house after we fly to it. Fifth, I will teach you how to retract your wings and control them. Last but not least I will teach you how to fly without being seen, no matter how many people are around.

Jade: Wait, what about school? What about my friends? This sounds like it will take a while.

Trick: Time is different here

Jade: What do you mean?

Trick: 1 hour here is only 2 second in the real world

Jade: So if I'm here 1 day in the real world I'm here for 48 seconds, right?

Trick: Right

Jade: So if I'm here for a year in the real world it would be...

Trick: It would be

Jade: Don't tell me... It would be... 17472 second which is... 28 minutes. So if I'm here for a year I'm here for 28 minutes.

Trick: Yea that's sound right

Jade: Wow! That is weird. So how long in this world do you think it will take me?

Trick: Somewhere around 32 years

Jade: 32 years!

Trick: Yep that's it

Jade: That's it!

Trick: Are you having a hard time hearing me?

Jade: What about my friends and my brother I cant stay here that long!?

Trick: 32 years here is only 14 hours back home

Jade: Do I age here too? Like I do in real life

Trick: Yes you do

Jade: When I get home it will only be what? 1 am? 2 am?

Trick: Yea something like that

Jade: Well... Okay. I'm going to miss my friend though because it will be 32 years without them.

Trick: Don't worry, The time will fly by quicker that you know it.

Mom: He is right

Dad: He is always right

Jade turns around hearing their voices and runs to them and hugs them tight.

Jade: I thought I would never see you again

Mom: We are only going to be here for the end of each course you pass.

Dad: After you learn how to fly without being seen we will no longer be here

Mom: We will always be in your heart.

Dad: Now we must go and show up at Trey's introduction

Mom: See you soon honey

And they disappeared into the air

Jade: Lets get started

Ok leave reviews, tell me what you think and I will continue. Im not sure if Im going to put the training in there or not. You will have to see.


	4. Last Day

Im sorry guys. I forgot to tell you what the moms ring looked like. It was a four loop ring, so it goes on all four fingers. From the index to the ring finger its a lion with wings and a snake wrapped around it. The pinkie Has a skull that represents death. I decided to not put the training because I typed it and seen that it was only like 200 something words. So use your imagination for that part.I will put the last day and transitioning though. This will turn into a song fic soon.I dont own Victorious the owners do. Enjoy!

End of training

Mom: Jadey! Come here sweetie!

Jade: Yes mom. 'Jade runs to the living room of the... mansion? that doesn't even describe how big it is. After 32 years she still hasn't seen all of the house.

Mom: This is going to be your last day here. Your going back to the hospital to get your brother then to school. You'll see your friends again and you will be 16 again.

Jade: So I wont see you anymore?

Mom: Im sorry but no you wont.

Trey: So then we should make our last day here the best day.

Jade: Yea. What do y'all want to do?

Trey: How about we fly to the top of the house?

Mom: It will take forever to get up there.

Jade: Has anyone every gotten to the top?

Trick: Only me.

Dad: So that means its off limits

Trick: No. No one has ever wanted to see the top

Trey: So we can go?

Trick: Yes we can go. You might wanna eat something first, it takes about an hour to get there.

Jade: Wow that's a long time but we can do it. You trained us to fly for days, we was tired as fuck but we can do it.

Trey: We can eat what was left over from yesterday.

Dad: Ok. I will heat it up.

Trick: Jade, could I talk to you for a moment.

Jade: Yea sure

Trick: I will be with you at first in the real world. Just to make sure your ok and can handle it, I know you can though.

Jade: Great, at least it wont be just me and trey.

Trick: And Jay

Jade: Oh yea. I almost forgot about him. Its been forever.

Trick: Don't worry. I forgot what time in life your going to be back but I know you will have hours to rest. When You get back home you wont recall anything but me and you going and coming back. I will put you to sleep than when you wake up you will have all the knowledge you learned here.

Jade: So, When I go back. I will just be getting my wings?

Trick: Yes. You will be in high school again, and see all your friends again.

Jade: Trey will be in the hospital. Will we still know what you taught us? Will we have to hide our life experience?

Trick: You will remember and know all I've taught you when you wake up. You wont have to hide anything except your wings and what went on here. It is easier then it sounds.

Jade: Ok well lets stop talking and eat so we can enjoy our last day together.

Trick: I dont want you to tell anyone that I will be with you ok.

Jade: Yea sure. Now come on lets go.

Dad: Jade! Trick! Food is ready! 'Her dad yells from the kitchen'

Trick: I guess we will get to it.

They finished eating then went outside and right as they where about to take off Trey asked what everyone was thinking.

Trey: When we go back I will be 10 again and in the hospital?

Jade: Yea 'She says as she looks down at her shoes'

Trey: I dont really care about that but... When we go back... 'He looks between his mom and dad' You two will be dead and gone? I will never see you again?

Mom: No. You wont see us again but look at it this way. Some kids only have a dieing second with their parent if that, but you... you two had 30 years to say goodbye.

Jade: Yea we are special.

Trey: Its never enough time to say goodbye.

Dad: Well its going to happen so lets act like we are saying goodbye today say hello tomorrow.

Jade: How about we go before this gets all sappy.

Everyone laughs

Mom: You never do change Jadey. She is right lets go.

Trick: First one there gets the booty.

Trey: What?

Everyone stares at trick like he was speaking a different language then Trick laughs.

Trick: I mean one of the boxes of money I have up there.

Trey was off when he heard money

Jade: Oh there is no way I'm going to let him beat me

And the rest of them were off too. Jade was the first to the top and she picked the biggest box of all.

Trick: So like you to be greedy Jade

Jade: Well I'm not the only one. Why do you have so much? You don't even use money here.

Trick: When I go to the real world I gotta have something

Jade: If you have all of this money why don't you wear or own any shirts?

Mom: Yea. Why is that? I haven't seen you in a shirt since I've known you.

Trick: Look at you shirts

They look at their shirts then remembered They only wear it once because it rips every time they fly.

Jade: Oh...

Trick: Yep

Jade: I have an idea. We can cut slits in the back so we don't mess them up like this any more.

Dad: That sounds like a good idea. Now that we have been up here lets go back down and get a new shirt and do that.

Trick: Alright. Lets go.

Jade: Last one there is a rotten egg!

After Jade carves her name in the wall she dives down to the ground. After they are all down they do as planned.

Jade: So when I get home I can just cut slits in all my shirts.

Trey: What if you get hot and take your jacket off?

Mom: What do you mean?

Jade: I think I know what he means. If they ask I will just say because I want to. They wont question me.

Trick: Yea that's a good idea.

Dad: How much longer do we have?

Trick: Until we go to sleep.

Trey: We probably shouldn't of stayed up so late last night.

Jade: We will just drink a lot of coffee and kick starts and monsters.

Trick: What do you want to do now?

Jade: I have something to show all of you. Follow me.

She flies up into the sky and they follow. Soon they get to a little cabin type thing in the sky just floating.

Jade: OK. Come in.

Trick: Wow Jade.

Mom: When did you do this.

Jade: While you were sleeping.

Trey: Oh my god! You got a hockey pool soccer table!

Mom: What the bloody hell is that?

Jade: Go look for yourself.

Ok. Thats it for now. Please leave reviews, good or bad but mostly good. Tell me how you liked it. Next chapter will be them going back to real life. Until next time...


	5. Last Day part 2

I do not own Victorious the owners do. Love the reviews please tell me what you think. I want to give a shout out to Invader Johnny, The Dr, and Truu for always giving a review. Enjoy this little chapter I put together.

Last Night

Trick: Its getting late guys, we need to get going so you can return to your lives.

Jade: That is what is so good about this place. 'Everyone looks at her funny' We never have to leave. We can be together forever.

'Trey goes to the door and pulls on it but it doesn't open so he pulls harder and harder'

Trey: The door won't open

Jade: Why should the door open? You want to leave.

Trey: Well yea. We have to go back to our life.

Jade: No we don't! We will be together forever and ever!

Dad: Honey, it doesn't work like that.

Jade: No one is leaving! 'Everyone looking at each other'

Mom: Jadey 'Her mom speaks calmly' You have to let us go.

Jade: But I don't want you to leave. We can be together forever. Don't you want that? 'She says with her voice cracking'

Mom: No. I want you to live your life. That's what I want.

Jade: I did this for you, and you don't want it.

Dad: We had our time honey.

Trick: They lived their lives Jade.

Trey: Now its time for us to live ours.

Mom: You have to let us go Jade. 'She walks to Jade and puts a hand on her shoulder'

You cant hold us hostage. You have to let us go.

'Jade starts to tear up but fights it'

Jade: Why don't you want this?

Dad: We have had all our life with you, we grew old together and now its time for us to go for good.

Jade: OK. I don't want you to be mad.

Trey: Just open the door Jade.

Jade: I can't.

Mom: You have to Jade.

Jade: No, I mean I literally cant.

Trick: I don't understand.

Jade: Its a one way door.

Dad: There's gotta be another way out.

Jade: I'm afraid not.

Trick: Yea there is one way. Did anyone help you build this?

Jade: Only T.J.

Trick: There is 2 gun under the floor board.

Trey: Oh, I get it. Your going to shoot a window.

Jade: That wont work. The windows are bullet proof.

Trick: Found it!

Dad: She said the windows are bullet proof.

Trick: That wasn't the way out.

Mom: Well whats the way out?

Dad: Wait Jade, How about you and your brother do a song for us before you leave.

Trey: No offense but we are trying to figure out how to get out of this place. and you want to hear a song?

Mom: No Trey, your father is right.

Dad: I am? Oh... Yes I am.

Trick: I say go for it. I mean its their dieing wish.

Jade: Are you kidding me?

Trick: You are the one who trapped us here. The least you can do is sing for us, you have a beautiful voice and your better together. Please.

Jade: No.

Trey: Please Jade...

Jade: I refuse to sing a song. It would just be a goodbye song. 'Her voice getting low as she said the last part'

Mom: Maybe that's what we need, a goodbye song.

Dad: I just want to her my babies sing one last time.

Trey: Please Jade.

Jade: OK Fine! But its so hard to say goodbye.

Dad: Say goodbye today so...

Mom: You can say hello tomorrow.

Trick: And what is today but yesterday tomorrow and tomorrows yesterday.

Jade: Come on Trey. Lets go make a song. 'They head down the hallway to the far right'

An hour later and Jade and Trey come back out and lead the rest into the room they just left. Its kinda dark so no one can really see. Jade gets them seated and then runs up to the "stage" she build right before they came in. Lights shine on the stage then the curtains get pulled back. Trey starts the music as they get ready to sing.

(Its so hard to say goodbye by Boyz II Men)

How do I say goodbye to what we had?

The good times that made us laugh

Outweigh the bad

I thought we'd get to see forever

But forever's gone away

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

I don't know where this road is going to lead

All I know is where we've been

And what we've been through

If we get to see tomorrow

I hope it's worth all the wait

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

And I'll take with me the memory

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

They clap as Jade and Trey bow and walk of "stage".

Mom: That was amazing!

Jade Trey: Thanks

Dad: That meant the world to us. Thank you.

Trick: Are you two ready to go?

Trey: Not yet

Trick: Not you... 'He turns to face their parents' you two?

Mom: Yes we are ready to go. 'She reaches behind Trick to grab the gun from earlier and puts it to her head and the father does the same'

Jade: NO! DON'T!

Mom: Its the only way. Remember what I said to you last year on your birth day. Treat the animals right but be firm and stick to your word.

Dad: And don't leave the door open. They are friendly but they might scare people.

Mom Dad: Goodbye 'They smile at Jade and Trey then hold hands'

Trey: WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!

Jade: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

Mom: We love you

Jade: We love you too...

BANG!BANG!

TBC...


	6. Night Back

I do not own Victorious, Victorious owns me. Thanks for the reviews guys. I try to keep it going, don't want you to get bored ;).Please give me names, alot of names, boy and girl names, it is very important. Enjoy!

Jade: What the hell! 'Jade shoots straight up from her bed' That was some fucked up dream.

She gets up and goes into the kitchen to get a drink. She notices something moving from the living room and...

Jade: Who's there? I have a gun.

Trick: Ha, no you don't.

Jade: No. Cant be.

Trick: It wasn't a dream. I'm sorry Jade.

Jade: No, Mom! Dad! 'She runs up the stairs into her parents bed room and finds nothing' No. Trey! Please be in there please be in there 'She runs to his room and finds nothing' No no no no no no no.

Trick: Remember what we taught you Jade. Don't give in.

Jade: Right. Don't give in, don't give in, wait... What am I not giving into.

Trick: Crazines.

Jade: Right, I can do that.

Trick: You need to get some rest you have school in less than 6 hours.

Jade: Why cant I stay here?

Jay: Because I called you when you was at a friends house.

Jade: I wasn't at a friends house.

Jay: So where were you at when I called?

Jade: Ummm... I was... ummm... Oh I was at Vega's house.

Trick: You don't consider her a friend but you was at her house? 'He ask with a confused expression'

Jade: I was working on something and then I fell asleep.

Jay: Well either way, she knows something wasn't right.

Jade: Fine 'she sighs' Goodnight guys.

Jay: Wait!

Jade: What?

Jay: The lions and snakes are in your room so don't be scared.

Jade: Wait what?!

Trick: Oh right... I will train you later for them.

Jade: Why lions and snakes?

Trick: Out of all the generations none would tell me why but, they found out later. They would not tell me why though.

Jay: They are really cool. I was scared when I seen them but they didn't do anything.

Trick: They only attack in battle and they are really sweet and playful.

Jade: Wait... How do you know about me?

Trick: I gave him a shot oh and Trey will remember when we go get him tomorrow. You can choose someone to tell your secret to if you want but, make sure they don't tell anyone.

Jade: I don't want anyone but us to know.

Trick: Ok that's fine.

Jade: Don't let me over sleep. Night.

Jay: Goodnight.

Trick: Sleep well.

Ok. Tell me what you think. Sorry it was short. Song fic will start soon. Does anyone remember what the stage at lunch is called if not I just call it stage. Leave reviews and names thx.


	7. Naming

I'm woken up by my phone once again so I get up to see who is calling. Unknown number I just let it ring and ring and ring... and ring. Since it doesn't stop I answer it and it Trick just to give me his number. He is sweet but sometimes can just be annoying. I save his number then check the time on my phone 5:30. Wow, well he didn't let me over sleep. I sit up in my bed then feel my bed moving under me. I get up and turn on the light then just stand there like a statue when I see lions and snakes around me. Then I remember what is going on and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Jade: Yea I'm going to have to get use to you guys. I didn't notice how many there is of you.

Knock knock

Jade: Come in!

Trick: Are you decent? 'He walks in backwards covering his eyes'

Jade: No... that's why I let you in. 'He peaked through his fingers' Pervert 'She says playfully'

Trick: Well I don't want to brag 'He smiles'

Jade: So what are there names?

Trick: You have to name them.

Jade: Oh ok... I know the perfect name for them. 'She turns to the first male then goes in order father mother son daughter' Your name will be Mufasa 'Then the lion bowed' Yea I can get use to that. Your name is... I forgot what her name is. 'she turns to Trick'

Trick: Sarabi

Jade: I don't like that name. What is Simba wife name?

Tick: Nala

Jade: You are Nala 'She bows just as the other' And you two are Simba and Kiara. 'They bow together and all rise at once'

Trick: You are the first to name them after The Lion King.

Jade: Well that's the only good Disney movie made. No one can say anything bad about that movie.

Trick: You have 3 snakes to name too

Jade: Oh yea... I haven't seen any snake movies where they named snakes.

Trick: Just think of names then.

Jade: OK. The anaconda name is Nicki and the py...' Trick cuts her off mid sentence'

Trick: Why Nicki?

Jade: Because Nicki Minaj made that song and it was super popular.

Trick laughs

Jade: The python will be named Pie

Trick: Good one 'He chuckled'

Jade: And the cobra is named Kobe.

Trick: OK now you need to remember those names because they will.

Jade: Sure thing.

Trick: Now get ready for school and I kinda crashed your car.

Jade: What! Dude! Now how am I going to get to school!?

Trick: I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast and You only had eggs and milk in the fridge. But I do have a chef in the kitchen.

Jade: I thought I smelled food. Is it done?

Trick: Give him 10 minutes.

Jade: OK. Get out so I can get dressed.

Trick: Yes ma'am.

Few minutes later

Jade: Wow this is the best bacon and ham omelet I've ever had.

Trick: I take it you like it then. 'He smirks'

Jade: Umm yes, it's like it was made in heaven and sent down just for me! Mmmmmm...

Trick turns to face the chef and dismisses him.

Trick: After you finish head on to school. I'm going to wait for your brother to wake up.

Jade: Wait a minute.

Trick: What?

Jade: You broke my car.

Tick: Well you will have to walk.

Jade: I'm not walking to school.

Trick: Well call a friend.

Jade: They will ask what happened to mine.

Trick: Well then fly, I really don't care as long as you get there!

Jade: Well what if someone sees me.

Trick: That's laughable.

Jade: Its possible.

Tick: No it's not. When we played hide and seek you hide in plain sight and none of us could find you. You'll do fine.

Jade: Yeah I guess your right.

Trick: I'm always right.

Jade: Where is Jay?

Trick: He got a call this morning and said he will be back tomorrow. Now I need to go, I need to be there when he wakes up. See you later Jade!

Jade: Bye!

Hey guys I think I have writers block or something but, I just can't seem to write anymore. Don't worry though, I will still post little chapters like this until I can do more. Stay with me. I'm planning to put someone from Lost Girl in here so check out that show so you won't be lost. Leave Comments and Reviews. Oh and thanks for the names. Until next time, be breezy!


	8. Day Back

I arrived at school so early that only the teachers were there. I see Sikowitz enter the school and I make sure no one is looking as I land right in front of the school. I walk in the school and go up to Sikowitz and yell in his ear

Jade: Boo

Sikowitz: Jade! 'He screams as he turns around' What the devil are you doing here?

Jade: I learn here and you teach me.

Sikowitz: That's not, never mind. I'm glad to see you feeling better.

Jade: What are you talking about?

Sikowitz: Tori said you wasn't feeling well.

Jade:She did? 'why would she do that? jade thought'

Sikowitz: Yep.

Jade: Well can you open the music room for me?

Sikowitz: Umm... Sure I don't see why not.

Jade: Thanks but don't mention this ever happening like EVER.

Sikowitz: You really have to lighten up Jade but, ok see you in class.

Jade follows her teacher to the music room and shuts it after he leaves. She really doesn't know what to do so she sits down at the piano and plays random keys for a few seconds then starts sing.

(This Is Me "Acoustic Version by Demi Lovato) With a few changes

I've never been the kind of girl

That hid my face

but afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

And I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

to let you know

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is

She hears something being knocked over and turns around to see what it was

Jade: What are you doing in here? 'She ask in a low voice'

Tori: Uh... I umm... you... I... uh

Jade: How long have you been standing there?

Tori: About a minute. I come in here sometimes to think. Last year I came in here every morning to get away. What are you doing here?

Jade: Well its free for all, I just thought I locked the door.

Tori: Oh. You did... I have a key 'She said almost afraid of what was about to happen'

Jade: Give it to me. 'She said showing no emotion in her voice'

Tori: But...

Jade: Now 'She says in a deadly low voice'

Tori: No

Jade: No? No? Give it to me now!

Tori: It's mine.

Jade gets up and starts moving toward Tori slowly and Tori starts backing up as she gets closer.

Tori: Now Jade remember we have an assignment together and if I'm injured you will fail. 'Her voice shakes but Jade keeps walking with a smirk on her face' Jade? Come on Jade. OK. Here take it I don't even want it. It's yours please don't hurt me! 'Jade's smirk turns into a grin and she takes the key from Tori'

Jade: I wasn't going to hurt you, I was just going to snatch the key out of your hand. But this was easier... Who gave you this anyway?

Tori: Sikowitz, why?

Jade: Don't question me. 'She gives back the key then looks at her watch 7:00' What time do people normally start to show?

Tori: 8:30. That gives me alot of time to think and write.

Jade: What do you think and write about?

Tori: Alot of stuff. What about you?

Jade: What do you mean?

Tori: Why are you here so early?

Jade: I just thought the early bird gets the worm.

Tori: What were you singing?

Jade: Nothing. I was just singing. I can't even remember what I said. 'Tori looks at her confused' I do it alot, just sing from the heart.

Tori: I didn't know you had one of those ' she says with a smirk' it sounded really good. What were you thinking about?

Jade: Everything and Nothing at all. 'She says as she walks back over to the piano and sits down. Then Tori follows and does the same making Jade scoot over'

Tori: Well that seems impossible to do but, leave it to Jade West to do the impossible. 'She smiles and Jade gets a funny feeling in her stomach'

Jade: So what was on your mind this morning Vega?

Tori: Ugh my parents. I wish they would just go and never come back.

Jade: Don't say that. 'Tori looks at her weird' I mean... Why do you say that?

Tori: I just... they... never mind. Its not anything to worry about. I don't want my girlfriend worried. ' She turns to Jade and winks at her'

Jade: Excuse me?

Tori: We are going to be doing this for a while so just get use to it. 'Jade looks at Tori confused' The assignment. Don't tell me you forgot.

Jade: Right, the assignment. Umm... humor me.

Tori: Sikowitz said we have to date for first semester and we have that short film.

Jade: Right right right. Well see you later Vega.

Tori: Hold on! Where you going?

Jade: Coffee

Tori just follows her in silence til they get to the sidewalk

Tori: Why didn't we take your car?

Jade: I don't have one.

Tori: what happened to it?

Jade: Someone broke it.

Tori: Who?

Jade: Doesn't matter.

Tori: Where are were going anyway?

Jade: Lakewood.

Tori: Lakewood!

Jade: problem?

Tori: That's hours away if we walk!

Jade: Yep.

Tori: Jade! ' she grabs her shoulder and turns her around to face her '

Jade: What?!

Tori: It will take forever! What is wrong with you?

Jade: Chill Vega. We will be there in a few minutes.

They walk a few more minutes and now they are in a park.

Tori: Why are we in a park?

Jade: Because no one ever comes here. Now close your eyes.

Tori: Why? ' here voice shaky '

Jade: Do it or go back to school. 'She says in a serious tone' And don't open them until I say so. I mean it, no matter what you feel or think keep them closed.

She closes her eyes and then Jade slaps her

Tori: Hey!?

Jade: Good. ' she kisses her cheek that she slapped ' Sorry I had to make sure. 'She wraps her arms around Tori then spreads her wings and flies up. Tori wraps here arms around Jade's neck which made both girls shiver.'

Tori: Why is there no ground? 'See says way calmer then expected'

Jade: No questions either.

Tori just signs and holds on to Jade tighter. They land a few minutes later and Jade tells Tori to open her eyes. She does as told and backs a little but not enough to take here arms back. They stand there for a few more seconds then back up so they have breathing room. Jade grabs Tori's wrist and walks to the side of a Walmart and Jade Knocks 4 times then places both hands on the brick wall then it flips (like u see in movies when the pull a book and the wall turns they enter and it closes back like you wasn't even there) she drags Tori in by her wrist and at first its nothing more then a normal cafe. Jade walks into employees only and yells 'open up you got high schoolers' then a man with a wide grin come out and says right this way. He take them to a hallway that has 4 doors. First one says elementary second middle third high fourth college. She opens high and Tori links arms with Jade as they enter. (Its a fancy cafe look up conduit restaurant then imagine it being just a cafe.)

Tori: Wow. ' she says in awe'

Jade: I know.

Tori: There is no one here.

Jade: That is the good thing about this place.

Tori: No one is ever here?

Jade: It goes by what you want, see... you wanted people now there is a few students over there.

Tori: How did you find out about this place?

Jade: My parents showed me this place when I started school but didn't bring me back until my 6th grade year.

Tori: Why did they wait so long?

Jade: There was dead bodies everywhere.

Tori: What?

Jade: You ask alot of questions Vega. Come on lets get Coffee.

Thanks for the reviews keep commenting, don't stop. Don't ever stop! To sia Morgan, I couldn't have her fall and her lions and snakes save her because she has wings BUT! you did give me a wonderful idea and I want to thank you for that. Until next time. Be breezy!


	9. Assignment part I

After school on Wednesday

Tori- What time r u coming  
Jade- I'm kinda house bound right now  
Tori- I can come over to ur place  
Jade- Nah its ok  
Tori- Oh... ok

Jades POV

Gosh why did she have to type it like that. I can practically see her pouting.

Jade- U can come  
Tori- Yay! XD  
Jade- But I can't tell u where I stay  
Tori- Ugh, then if u dnt tell me how will i get there  
Jade- I will pick u up  
Tori- If u come over y not just stay  
Jade- If Im gone more than 5 mins then I will be in trouble  
Tori- Unless u live around the corner its going to take more then 5 mins to get here  
Jade- Just get ready  
Tori- Im ready  
Jade- Come outside and close your eyes  
Tori- Why do I have to close me eyes  
Jade- Just do it, Im almost there and don't open them until I say so  
Tori- Sure

No one POV

Jade comes almost right after she closes her eyes

Jade: Ok, hold on tight. And no questions.

'Tori does as told and holds on until they are at Jades window'

Jade: Your at my window and climb in carefully. Don't open your eyes yet either.

Tori does as told and after they are inside Jade takes her to what she thinks is a couch and sits her down and tells her not to move. She hears alot of moving around and hissing. Not long after that Jade plops down next to her.

Jade: Open up

Tori: Is this your room 'she says as she looks around seeing all the stuff she has'

Jade: Yep, do you wanna stay the night?

Tori: What?

Jade: Do you/

Tori: No I heard you I mean why? Are you feeling ok? Ever since this morning you have been very weird. Is it because you missed school? Is it because that call you got the other morning at my house?

Jade: Whoa whoa whoa. Stop. Too many questions.

Tori: What happened after you left me house the other morning? 'She ask with concern in her voice'

Jade *sigh* Alot happened and I'm just trying to be friendly.

Tori: Yea and that's how I know something is wrong.

Jade: What do you mean? I just said I wanna be friendly.

Tori: Yea and the Jade I know doesn't do friendly. Please tell me what wrong.

Jade: Nothing is wrong! Why would you think something is wrong?

Tori: I know, Jade I just know. 'She reaches over to grab Jade's hand' I will be here for you, no matter what. You can tell me anything.

Jade thinks about what her mom told her in that world.

FlAsHbAcK fLaShBaCk

Mom: You have to tell her how you feel Jadey

Jade: What if she doesn't feel the same way

Mom: What if she does

Jade: *sigh*

Mom: If you don't tell her you will never know

Jade: She wont like me

Mom: Of course she will baby

Jade: I'm just mean to her all the time. She could never love me.

Mom: I'll tell you what. Take her for coffee then have her come over and tell her. Maybe make her diner or something. Maybe have her stay the night.

Jade: Do you think that will really work?

Mom: Oh yeah

Jade: Well I guess I should at least try

Mom: That's the spirit honey. Tell me how it goes

Jade: I thought you had to stay here

Mom: Oh, I forgot to tell you. You have 3 times to see us again. You choose when that will be. Just let that be 1 time.

Dad: I want to be at your wedding

They turn their heads to look at him

Jade: So after I confess my feelings and at my wedding so I have 1 time to myself, its perfect.

Mom: Always know that I will always love you

Dad: But I love you more

He said as he wraps his arm around Jade and kisses her head then leaves the room

Mom: Now you know I love you more then him right

Jade: I know that you love me and he loves me alot

Mom: Good, now go train. I love you.

Jade: I love you more

Mom: I love you the most

EnDfLaSheNdFlAsH

Jade: Tori, I need to tell you something very important.

Tori pulls her hand back and covers her mouth and opens her eyes wide in shock

Tori: Oh my gosh

The first thing Jade thinks is her lion opened the door and was standing behind her. Why they know how to do that, i don't know.

Jade: Mufasa! 'She turns around and sees nothing' Crap 'She says under her breathe and then sees him walk behind Tori'

Tori: You called me Tori, you never call me Tori.

Jade: Stop

Tori: What?

Jade: Nothing. Did you say oh my gosh because I said your name?

Tori: Yeah, you never say my name. Well not my first name.

Jade: Sit

Tori: Do you have a dog? 'She ask closing her eyes'

Jade: I use to but not anymore. Why?

Tori: Because your talking like you have a dog and its standing right behind me. Please tell me its not a big dog.

Jade: Its not a big dog.

Tori opens her eyes and gives Jade a look

Tori: Are you just saying that because I told you to say it or is it true?

Jade: Both. but don't turn around.

Tori: Do you have a cat?

Jade: Yes I do

Tori: Is it behind me?

Jade: Yes

Tori: Is it big?

Jade: Oh yeah

Jade looks at the over grown house cat and sees him stand and inch closer. Dang it he hasn't been fed in weeks and I forgot to feed him after training him for starts to turn around and Jade grabs her shoulders and turns her face to face her.

Tori: Umm... Jade?

Jade: I'm sorry for what im about to do but I just want you to know I love you.

Then she leans in and kisses Tori but pulls back before she can react after the shock. She spreads her wings then crawls out her window but, before she flies away she turns to Tori and Tori gets up and walks toward her

Tori: Jade... I love you too but why are you sorry?

Jade: There always something that is twisted about my life. Rest in piece Tori.

Then she says "eat" and closes the window. Tori looks confused then turn around to see the lion and turns back around in an attempt to run. The last thing Jade seen before taking off is the look of love turn to betrayal.

Wow. That was something wasn't it guys. Not what you were expecting huh. Well with me you have to expect the unexpected. Is there going to be a next time. Stay and see. Be breezy!


	10. Assignment part II

Anenan I think you might be me undercover, Is there something you want to tell me (″･ิ_･ิ)っ

Comment! Review! Say stuff! I do not own Victorious but I want to.

Friday 5 2014

Dear Diary,

Ive been at this place for 2 days now and guess what MY PARENTS ARE ALIVE! They told me they faked their death to protect us but I was so happy I just huged them tight. This place that we are at has all kind of people like us here. One guy I seen was one fire, I mean he was fire.

Monday 8 2014

Dear Diary,

I like my new like so far, Im not mean and everyone talks to me. I miss my friends and family but I manage here. We now walk around with our wings spread almost 24/7 we are accepted. I kinda wish I could go back thought.

Saturday 13 2014

Dear Diary,

I told my parents I want to go back home and they said I could never return there. I asked why but they just went silent and wouldnt tell me why. I miss everyone.

Mom: Jade what are doing?

Jade: Just writing down my thoughts.

Mom: Well me and your father was talking and since he is such a big baby I have to tell you the news.

Jade: What is it?

Mom: Your going to be back were you belong but dont fall in love.

Jade: Haha very funny. Where do I belong?

Mom: You belong at home not in this. I'm serious about not falling in love. I was told not to fall in love but I did.

Jade: What do you mean not in this? And whats wrong with falling in love?

Mom: Nothing is wrong with it but I was told to pass on the message, I didnt follow it. You'll be find though. I always say follow your heart.

Jade: Thanks mom. but where is here?

Mom: Your dreaming honey, and its time for you to wake up.

"Wake up, wake up, come on wake up"


	11. Assignment part III

"Wake up, wake up, come on wake up"

Tori: Jade! Come on wake up!

Jade: Vega!?

Tori: Finally your up. We have to get ready for school.

Jade: Vega? What happened last night? I cant remember a thing.

Tori: We worked on our assignment then got drunk while watching some retarded movie on tv.

Jade: How did you get over here?

Tori: You brought me.

Jade: Right. I have a hangover. How much did I drink?

Tori: Well I can't remember that but there are too many bottles on the floor for me to count. We gotta get to school though.

Jade: You go Im skipping.

Tori: I thought you didnt want me to know where you live. You have to take me home.

Jade: I have a better idea.

Tori: What?

Jade: We can both skip.

Tori: What? No. My parents will kill me.

Jade: They wont find out, trust me.

Tori: But

Jade: Fine, wimp out. Go to school and leave me alone, I will tell trick to give you a ride. You can trust him, I do.

I say as I pull the covers over my head then notice something moving in my bed. My first thought was that a snake got out of the closet so I immediately sat up straight and regretted it right after because my head started pounding. I lay back down forgetting why sat up so fast and groaned. Then feel Tori put her arms around me and I tense up at the motion.

Tori: Im not a wimp so Im skipping too. I thought ahead so I got you a glass of water and some aspirin.

I turn to my bed table and take the pill and drink the water.

Jade: Umm thanks ' I say almost not able to hear myself but she heard me, I guess'

Tori: What are we going to do?

Jade: We'll figure that out later but now we sleep.

Tori: Good idea, sleep the headache away.

Comment! Review! Love me! Until next time. Be breezy!


	12. Skipping

*yawn*

Jade*whisper: Killed Tori, on the run, mom dad, dream.

Tori: *yawn: What?

Jade: Nothing, I just had a dream about my life all fucked up. *laugh* so my life.

Tori: Tell me about it?

Jade: Well I brought you here then I told you I... never mind. I don't wanna talk about it. What do you want to do today?

Tori: I don't know, it was your plan to skip today.

Jade: Yea, but you joined me. What did we do at school yesterday?

Tori: Well you were there early and we

Jade: I know that part but I don't remember any classes.

Tori: Oh that's because you went to get coffee and I followed you out then you said you where going home because you wanted to sleep.

Jade: Huh... I don't remember it happening like that.

Tori: But we didn't really do anything at school yesterday, We just sat around talking. Someone paid the school big money and they were celebrating.

Jade: Oh.

Tori: And you were accounted for too.

Jade: Yea.

Tori: Lets get some coffee then ride around somewhere.

Jade: I don't have a car so you can help me find one.

Tori: Sounds good to me.

Jade: I can get someone to bring us coffee. Hold on a sec.

I got up to get my phone and dialed Jay number he picked up on the 3rd ring.

Jay-Hello

Jade-Can you bring us coffee?

Jay- Us?

Jade- Oh, I forgot to tell you. Tori stayed the night and we need coffee.

Tori: I like mine cream and sugar.

Jade: Ok

Jade- Cream and sugar for her, I like mine black.

Jay- Yea ok sure I will be up there in a sec. What are you going to be doing today?

Jade- Looking for a car. Do you want one?

Jay- Yea that would be great. Could you pick some steaks up while your at it. You gotta feed your lions and so rabbits for your snakes. A rat for the little one.

Jade- Yea I gotcha.

Jay- And open your door for me.

I turn around and open the door as I hang up the phone.

Jade: How did you get it so fast?

Jay: I text a friend that works there and we met have way since they are right down the street it took no time at all.

Jade: Oh cool. Thanks. What kind of car do you want?

Jay: A Nissan Altima

Jade: Ok I will have someone drive it to you.

Jay: Alright I will be here

Jade: Is Trick and Trey going to be back anytime soon?

Jay: I will text Trick and see where they are. You have some entertaining to do and places to be. See you later.

Jade: Alright, later man.

I take our coffee's out of his hands and use my foot to close the door back. And walk over to Tori who is still wrapped up in the sheets and comfortably. I sit down on my side and she opens up her eyes and gives me a sleepy smile and whispers a thank you as she takes the coffee.

Jade: After we find my car then We gotta go by Walmart.

Tori: Mmm ok.

Jade: Do you wanna go home and change or wear my clothes. It would be faster if you just wore my clothes but it's your chose.

Tori: I guess I will wear your stuff

Jade: Ok well do you need to take a shower or you good.

Tori: I could use one.

Jade: My bathroom is over there and the bottom four draws is what you need don't go in the top two though.

Tori: Ok.

After we finish our coffee she takes her shower than when she gets out I take mine. I don't really care if she knows where I live anymore so we walk up stairs to my front door but before we could walk out Jay walks in the door with a pack of cigars in his hand and hands them to me with an Ed Hardy lighter. He then takes one from the pack and lights it.

Jade: Oh no, I told you no smoking in the house. Take it outside or put it out. Oh! I totally forgot.

Jay: What ? 'He ask as he puts the cigar out with his fingers'

Jade: Nothing I will be right back 'I go back down stairs to my room and go to my closet to let out my 'pets' out.

Jade: Hey guys 'I pet their manes and backs as they walk out and let the the snakes slither around me' I will bring you food once I come back, Don't make any trouble.

I walk back up the stairs and find Tori on the couch laughing it up with Jay.

Jade: What's going on here?

Jay: I was telling Tori about how we use to prank your parents and how they thought it was each other until our last prank.

Jade: That was an awesome last prank.

We all are on the couch telling funny stories now and we are so cracked up we are crying. When Jay was away he had some funny accidents and dangerous adventures.

Jade: You had some good times when you were away.

Jay: Yea I did but I missed it here so much, so when I gathered the money I flew back here.

Tori: How long did you stay there?

Jay: 6 years I think.

Jade: Yeah it was 6 years. I remember you left when I was 10.

Jay: Trey was only a little boy I think he just stared school. He said he remembered me though.

Tori: Who is Trey?

Jay: That's Jades little brother.

Tori: What? Jade I didn't know you had a little brother.

Jade: No one did until now.

Tori: Does Beck know?

Jade: No. Only you and Cat.

Tori: Why didn't you tell the rest of us?

Jade: No one ever asked.

Tori: Oh.

Jay: You two need to get going its 1 pm.

Jade: Yea you're right, I wrote a note for you it on the kitchen counter. You should read it now.

Tori: Do we have to walk?

Jade: No we are taking my motorcycle.

Tori: Oh ok.

Jade: You sound nervous. Have you ever been on one?

Tori: No but I will try anything once.

Jay: She sounds like you Jade.

Tori: Really. Hows that?

Jay: When She was younger she would do anything you ask or tell her. And if she never did it before she would say " I will try anything once" whenever I hear someone say that it always reminds me of Jade.

Tori: Aww that's sweet.

Jade: Ugh, its not sweet. Sweet is gross now come on Vega. 'I say in an annoyed tone'

Tori: Bye Jay, Hope to see you again.

Jay: Same to you Tori.

We walk out to my garage and I get one my black and purple motorcycle and Tori follows suit.

Jade: Now hold on tight because I don't go slow.

That caused her to wrap her arms around my waist and squeeze. I tense up then eaze into it. I start it and drive off to the dealer. The more we ride it seems the closer she gets, but I'm ok with that. I kind of want to miss my turn so I can ride like this a little longer but I need to feed my pets too so I don't have time to waste. We pull into the dealer and I don't know what kind it is but its all kinds of cars and trucks here. Matter of fact I want a truck now, I will get Jay his car first though.

Dealer: Hello may I help you?

Jade: Yes I want a Nissan Altima and a Truck.

Dealer: Ok What color will the Nissan be and what color truck and brand?

Jade: The car can be silver and the truck black. I think I want a Ford. But I want to see them first and take both for a drive.

Dealer: Ok. If you tell me your price range we can get started.

Jade: There isn't one. I want your best.

Dealer: Yes Ma'am.

Jade: Let me see the car first

Dealer: Right this way miss…

Jade: West

Dealer: Right this way miss West.

Jade: Oh wait! What is that?

Dealer: That's a Dodge Charger. Do you want to take a look at it?

Jade: Hell yeah, I wanna drive it too.

Dealer: Let me get the key for you miss West.

Tori: This is a nice car.

Jade: Yea I think I'm going to get this one too. I don't think I would have room for my motorcycle though.

Tori: You could put it on the wall. Like have one of those lifty things.

Jade: Hmm, yea that's what I will do. You going to ride with me or look around, I over heard that you wanted a car.

Tori: Yea I think Ima look around a little.

Dealer: Here are the key to the car miss West.

Jade: Thank you. Treat her right and I will treat you right.

Dealer: Yes miss West.

Jade: Back in a sec.

Tori: What kind of car is that?

Dealer: Which one miss.

Tori: You can call me Tori and the one with purple flames.

Dealer: That is a Lamborghini Veneno, it's the most expensive car in the lot.

Tori: How much?

Dealer: $400,000.

Tori: $400,000! That's a fortune!

Dealer: You get what you pay for.

Tori: It's nice and all but I could never afford it.

Dealer: Well I'm here to serve you. Do you want to drive it?

Tori: Well, uhh, yeah!

Dealer: Here you go. If you don't get back before she does I will tell her you took this one for a ride.

Tori: Ok thanks.

Jade: Hey where is Tori at?

Dealer: There was a special car the caught her eye. She is taking it for a spin.

Jade: Cool. I'm glad for her. What kind is it?

Dealer: Lamborghini Veneno.

Jade: That's a really nice car. I use to have one. Well it was a mini custom made.

Dealer: How did you get a custom made Lamborghini?

Jade: My dad got it for me, but I wrecked it racing.

Dealer: Wow. You have a great dad.

Jade: Well had.

Dealer: Oh, Im sorry.

Jade: Yea. Me too. Don't mention it though.

As we end our conversation Tori pulls back up. And she is absolutely glowing when she gets out. I don't know if it's just me or if the sun is giving her that glow but she looks amazing.

Tori: That was great, thank you for letting me take it for a ride.

Dealer: No problem. Do you want to look at the trucks now?

Jade: Yes. Are you going to buy that Vega?

Tori: I can't afford that. I couldn't even afford the car note.

Jade: How much is it?

Dealer: $400,000.

Jade: Oh wow. That is a lot.

Tori: Yeah lets go look at trucks.

Jade: Yea, come on.

Dealer: Ford, right?

Jade: Yes.

Dealer: Follow me.

Jade: Oh wow, this one.

Tori: That a big truck.

Jade: Yea, do you like it?

Tori: Yeah it suits you.

Jade: I want you to drive it. I know how it rides but I want to see it.

Tori: Um ok, sure.

After I see Tori go around the corner I work fast.

Jade: Ok that car that she liked so much, I want it shipped to this address. Put it on my bill though. When she gets back say nothing about it.

Dealer: Will do. I will put it in with the other papers. Anything else you would like?

Jade: Yes but she coming back around, give me your number and I will send you the details.

Dealer: I will put it in your phone.

I give him my phone and he puts his number in. Tori is getting out of the truck with a smirk on her face as she approaches me.

Jade: What do you think?

Tori: I like it.

Jade: Great. Lets get out of here.

Dealer: I will get your paper work, you can fill it out here or come back for it.

Jade: I will fill it out here. Do you take checks?

Dealer: Yes, let me get you seated so you can fill these papers out.

Jade: Ok.

Dealer: Right over here ladies.

Tori: Thank you.

When he walks away Tori gives me that smirk again.

Jade: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Tori: He gave you his number. He liiikes you.

Jade: Eh. He isn't my type. He is probably 18 anyway.

Tori: Well lets see.

Jade: I know your not going to

Tori: Hey! Yea you!

Jade: Stop it!

Tori: Come here!

Jade: Tori...

Tori: How old are you?

Dealer: I turn 17 today.

Tori: What is your name?

Dealer: Cameron.

Tori: Happy early birthday Cameron.

Cameron: Thanks miss Tori.

Tori: Your welcome.

Cameron: Can I get you ladies anything else?

Jade: No thanks. Here go. I will drive my truck home and I will send you the details of where to send the others too.

Cameron: Will you need help putting your bike in your truck or do you want me to ship it to your house.

Jade: Ship it to my house. Thanks Cameron.

Cameron: No problem. As long as I work here you will have a 10 percent discount.

Jade: Cool. See you around then.

I open the passenger door to my new truck and help Tori in then walk around to my side. I am just loving it and I just got it.

Tori: Im happy to see you happy.

Jade: Whatever.

Tori: You know, ever since you got that phone call you have been...nice.

Jade: Yea, so.

Tori: So, you have been different.

Jade: Well I can go back.

Tori: No, I like you. I mean I uh I like the new you.

Jade: Well thanks 'I whisper as I feel my checks getting warmer'

Tori: What happened that day?

Jade: When?

Tori: Tuesday morning. When you got that call.

Jade: A lot happened to me but lets leave that story for another time.

Tori: I'm going to hold you to that.

Jade: Fine by me. Now come on, let get meats.

Comment! Review! Tell me what you think of my long long long chapter. Come on, leave a review. I know you want to. Until next time. Be breezy!


	13. Skiping part II

Jay-Trick and Trey are on their way home now. They will be back around 7.

Jade-Ok, I'm just hitting up Walmart now, I'm going to Pet Smart after.

Jay- I bought a big freezer. Was that ok?

Jade- Yeah that's cool. You can do where ever you want as long as you leave my room out of it.

Jay-Ok cool. C u l.

Jade- C u

Jade: You will meet my brother when we get home.

Tori: Ok. How much meat do we need and what kind?

Jade: All you can fit in the cart.

Tori: Are you serious?

Jade: Yep. Do you like shrimp and crab legs?

Tori: Love them!

Jade: Great, its dinner.

Tori: Good because I'm starving, we haven't eaten all day.

Jade: I guess I didn't really notice.

Tori: You didn't eat all day and your not hungry.

Jade: Well yea I'm hungry but I just didn't notice how hungry I was until you said something.

Tori: Lets just hurry up and fill the cart up. Please tell me you have a card.

Jade: Sorry I have cash.

Tori: Oh no!

Jade: I'm kidding.

She hits my arm and mumbles something under her breath. I rub my arm acting like it hurt. After we finish in there we go to the pet store. I buy all their rabbits and rats and mice. Now we are on our way home.

Tori: Why did you get so many animals and so much meat?

Jade: Because

Tori: Because what?

Jade: Because I want to.

Tori: How come you seem to be rich but don't act like it?

Jade: What do you mean?

Tori: You bought a car for your friend a car for you and a truck for you all at the same time. But you live in a middle class house. You seem like you could have 3 Mansions on top of each other.

Jade: I'm modest and I'm not a fool.

Tori: What do you mean your not a fool.

Jade: When people notice you have money they like you. I mean they act like they like you so they can get to your money.

Tori: Oh, I never thought about it that way. Is that why you don't tell people where you live?

Jade: I just didn't want people showing up at my house all willy nilly. Like how people do you.

Tori: I see your point.

Jade: Now all of that is ruined.

Tori: Why?

Jade: You.

Tori: I'm confused.

Jade: You are going to tell everyone where I live and I'm a billionaire.

Tori: I wouldn't do such a thing without your approval.

Jade: Good to know.

Tori: Do you know how to cook?

Jade: Why?

Tori: Because you said shrimp and crab legs was dinner. I just wondered if you were going to make it.

Jade: Trick will make that but I am probably the best teenage cook alive.

Tori: I would have never imagined. Who is Trick?

Jade: He is my friend. I've known him for over 30 years.

Tori: What?

Jade: I mean it feels like that because I've known him so long.

Tori: Yeah I know what you mean.

Woo I can't slip up like that anymore 'Jade thought'

Jade: Trick will get started on the food while we put the other food up.

Tori: Ok, sounds good to me.

Jade: Oh you haven't been home since yesterday. Do you want me to take you home so you could get close, I mean if you want to stay the night again?

Tori was thinking about it for a few moments and Jade was getting anxious of being turned down. Tori notices then smiles and says

Tori: Yea I want to go home. 'Jade feels like her insides are crumbling down on her' Only to get some close. 'Jade lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding'

Jade: Ok, we will get the bags and animals in the house then we will go to your house and by the time we get back food should be done and put up.

Tori: Sounds like a plan.

Invader Johnny you would be right about that. But will she get it out of her?

Comment! Review! If you don't I will murder you in your sleep like Freddy then when you wake up I will be like Micheal Myers. After I kill you like Chucky then I will wake you up and give you a hug and say everything will be alright... Then shoot you with my shot gun. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Until next time. Be breezy!


	14. Author's Note

I have reached my goal of 10 followers so I'm happy. I have also have 30 reviews and 2,777 views. I'm on top of the world, just don't push me off. No just yet. Thank you for all the reviews I love to read them. I was just going to do 3 chapters and be done with it but when I seen how many are reading it I decided to keep writing. Special shout out to Invader Johnny though. He has been with me since thee beginning and it means a lot. I just hope your here til the end. Thanks everybody, even the guest.


	15. The Truth?

Tori: I like your friends they seem cool.

She says as I pop in a movie

Jade: They are. I love them with all my heart.

Tori starts to get lost in thought. She thinks about why Jade has become nice all of a sudden and why nice to her. Why should I care though I wish I could spend even more time with her. She is the reason I live, I love her. She is being nice to me and I love it. Wait... Oh my god, I know why she is being nice to me. Cat must have told her my feelings. Thats the call she got, thats why she ran out so quick. Oh Cat you are dead meat, why would she tell her. I mean yea they are best friends but she promised. She must be being nice to me to suck me in then embarrass me. I should have seen it before, but now I know what's going on I can beat her at her own game.

Tori: You smile a lot.

I turn to look at Tori and I have a confused expression on my face.

Jade: Is that bad?

Tori: I don't know, is it?

Jade: Why are you being so weird?

Tori: I'm not being weird. You are being weird.

Tori's thoughts 'This was not as I planned, maybe I should stop here. I don't want her to know I know.

Jade: What are you talking about?

Tori: You know exactly what I'm talking about!

Jade: Are you ok? I have never seen you upset before.

Tori: That's because I've never hung around you before.

That hurt Jade to hear that, she thought that Tori liked her too until now. But she couldn't blame her. All She has ever done was bully the girl.

Jade: I thought you liked hanging with me.

Tori: I didn't mean it like that.

Jade: What did you mean?

Tori looks at Jade because she hears her voice crack a little

Tori: I just. I don't know. I don't know what to think. You were never nice to me and now you are, I just don't understand why.

Jade: I want to change and I just thought that if I start being nice to you then...

Tori: Then what?

Jade: Then people would like me instead of being afraid.

Tori: Oh, Jade. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know the reason I didn't meant to upset you.

Jade: It's ok, you wanna watch the movie now.

Tori: Sure.

Tori's thought ' Wait a minute... Why did she get over it so quickly? She is lying, but I'm not going to say anything else. I'm going to play alone and get her in the end.

After the movie

Tori and Jade is tangled up together after the movie ends and neither seems bothered to move.

Tori: Jade?

Jade: Yea

Tori: What was the call about?

Jade: I don't want to talk about it.

Tori untangles herself and turns to look at Jade and she follows suit.

Tori: Every time I bring it up you don't want to talk about it.

Jade: It doesn't matter what happened anymore because everything is fine.

Tori: Please Jade, I know there is something your hiding. Why don't you just tell me?

Jade: Because the problem is solved.

Tori: The problem might be solved but I still want to know.

Jade: Why?

Tori: Because I want "INTERRUPTION!"

Trick knocks on the door and hands Jade the phone. Jade takes it wondering who in the world would call at 1130.

Jade-Hello?

Jade-Yes, who is this?

Jade-Is everything ok?

Jade-I'm seated.

Jade-Well what is it?

Jade-What?

Jade-How long?

Jade-Thank you. Goodbye

Trick: What is it Jade?

Jade: Oh it was he said to make sure Trey's temperature is normal.

Trick: Was that all?

Jade: Yea.

Trick: Your face said there is more.

Jade: I was just thinking what if he temperature isn't normal.

Trick: It will be. Don't worry.

Then he left out the room closing the door behind him.

Tori: Why is a Dr. calling to check on your brother?

Jade: *sigh* Ok. I guess I will tell you what happened that day I got the call.

Jade tells her how her family got into a car accident and Jay came back that day and they were at the hospital the whole day and she sung her mom to an endless she didn't even get to say goodbye to her dad. And her brother was in a comma until yesterday and she called Trick who is like a older brother. Tori is silent for a few minutes after hearing that. Jade thinks she broke her so

Jade: Tori? Are you ok?

Tori lifts her head to look at her. Jade sees that Tori has tears running down her face. Jade wipes the tears and hugs Tori.

Jade: I didn't meant to make you cry.

Tori: You... you... you...

Jade: Shh it's ok.

Tori: You've been through so much. I couldn't imagine loosing my parents.

After a while Tori stopped crying. Jade thought if she gets so upset over something that happened to me I don't know what would happen if it happened to her. I don't even want to think about it.

Tori: I'm sorry.

Jade: Me too.

Tori: This is why you wanted to change.

Jade: Yea. Stop burning my bridges down. I was burning mine down with you for a long time but now I'm throwing water on it. Will you help me build it back?

Tori: I'm already starting on it.

Jade: Tori I need to tell you something.

Tori: Jade, don't freak out but there is a huge snake behind you.

Tori looks like she is about to have a heart attack seizure and stroke all at the same time.

Jade: Ugh I must have left the door open. It's ok Tori.

I place my hand on hers and she immediately calms down.

Jade: They are my pets. And that one is Nicki.

Tori: It's a girl.

Jade: I don't know. I think they are all boys. But it's just a name.

Tori: Hold on. You have more?

Jade: One python and cobra. This is an anaconda. Do you want me to put it up?

Tori: Uh.. Not unless it will it try to touch me?

Jade: Are you scared of it?

Tori: Yes.

Jade: Then it wont touch you. Oh crap if she is out that means

Tori: What?

Jade: Do you trust me?

Why did I ask that of course she doesn't trust me

Tori: Yes.

Huh, I was wrong

Jade: Close your eyes until I say open them. Ok?

Tori: Ok.

She closes her eye then feels Jade get up. She feels a lot of weight on the bed next to her now and hears Jade say' Damn it. Off the bed!' trying to whisper and yell at the same time. It makes me giggle a little.

Tori: Do you have a dog or something?

Jade: Something, yea.

Tori: What is this something that I can't see? You told about your snakes.

Jade: I don't want you to scream like a little baby.

Tori: I will not.

Then Tori opened her eyes to see a full grown lion next to her and she jumps up and runs behind Jade shaking.

Jade: I told you not to open your eyes. You just don't listen do you.

Tori: Is it going to eat me?

Jade: Vega, don't you think if he was going to eat you he would of done it by now.

Vega: Why do you have a lion?

Jade: Whispering won't help. He can still hear you.

Then I go to grab my belt and I pull Tori out of the way.

Jade: Now don't move. I mean it. Don't. Move.

I walk over to my bed

Jade: Get off the bed Simba. Now!

The lion sits down then lays down like she didn't say anything. She wraps the metal end of the belt around her hand a couple times and hits the bed hard. The lion doesn't move at all and Tori is kinda scared of whats about to happen but does as told and stays where she is. Jade again hits the bed with twice the force as first time, lion just turns and looks at her then back. Right after Mufasa walks in and Tori almost faints at that.

Tori: J J Jade. How many do you have?

Jade turns around to see Mufasa enter the room and walking over to Tori

Jade: God damn it! I have four.

Tori: Will he come close to me?

Jade: Yes, but don't panic. None of them will hurt you. They are just hard headed.

Tori: I think I might die if I see another.

Jade: If you die I will kill you.

Tori laughs at that and Jade laughs too.

Tori: How do you control them?

Jade: With my charm and good looks.

Tori: So you don't.

Jade: Hey! I can control them. They just don't know how to act around company.

Jade turns back around to Simba

Jade: Two can play at this game.

Then she calls out Nala! Kiara! Then the other two lions walk in followed by trick with a terrified look in his face.

Jade: I got this Trick. Wow! Trick see I told you, you would look good in a shirt.

Trick: I like how this one fits but none of the others.

Jade: I will get you more like that one then, but you have to where a shirt when your out in public from now on.

Trick: Mmm ok but can I be free in the house? Please?

Jade: Yea sure.

She turns back to the hard headed lion on her bed.

Jade: Now you have 5 seconds until you get embarrassed Simba

He just yawns so Jade starts to count down

Jade: 5, 4,

The lioness turn to face Tori

Jade: 3

Mufasa turns too

Jade: 2

They sit down facing Tori and she is a little confused at the moment

Jade: 1

And with that Jade hit that lion as hard as she could and it roared then got off the bed. It walked over to Trick and he rubbed where Jade hit it. Trick walked out and all but Nala walked out and slithered behind him.

Jade: Sorry you had to see that. He has always been a show off.

Tori: This one didn't follow after the rest.

Jade: She knows she is my favorite. She always stays. I can send her away if she scares you.

Tori: No it's fine.

Jade: Come here sweetie

Nala walks over to her and hops up on the bed next to her. Jade pets her like she would pet a dog. Tori walks over and sits on the other side of the lioness and pets it head.

Jade: I don't know anything about you miss Tori Vega.

Tori: You know the basics.

Jade: Why aren't you all like 'Oh my god Jade is a psychopath I have to tell everyone' like everyone else would do.

Tori: Before my dad became a cop he was at the zoo all the time. He volunteered a lot. He took me with him a lot so I was around a lot of wild animals.

Jade: Cool, so does this mean I don't have to lock them up tonight.

Tori: No let them roam.

She is so much better then I thought. I just love her more and more.

Jade: Tori I need to say something important.

Tori: Im all ears

Tori takes the lioness ears and wiggles them.

Jade: Your silly but on a serious note.

Tori: Im listening

She turns her whole body toward me giving me all her attention

Jade: I've known this for a long time but was too afraid to say anything. I lo

*Knock knock*

Jade: Will I ever be able to say it' I whisper under my breath' Come in!

Trey: Someone is at the door asking for you.

Jade: I will be right back

I get up and go up stair and see a blonde standing in the living room.

Jade: You should of closed the door back. Now go to bed.

She kind of looks familiar from behind but I'm not sure.

Jade: Someone looking for me?

She turns around and I freeze on the spot

Hello Jade

Who is this mystery woman? And I need a name for her too. After someone gives me a name you will see the next chapter. Until next time. Be breezy!


	16. Ashley

15\. Old friend

Ashley: Hello Jade

Jade: Ashley. What are you doing here?

Ashley: I told you I would always come back.

Jade: It's been 4 years, you can't just walk back in here and think everything will be fine.

Ashley: Come on Jade. I just want to protect you.

Jade: I can protect myself. I don't need you anymore.

Ashley: Don't be like that.

Jade: Be like what!? You left me! You left us! I'm not going to welcome you back with open arms!

Ashley: Come on Jadey.

Jade: Don't you dare call me that. It's all your fault!

Ashley: I wanted to see you. I did! But other things got in the way! I just want to make it right.

Jade: I don't want you here.

Ashley: Jade...

Jade: No! Get out! You are not welcome here!

Ashley: I just want to make you happy!

Jade: THEN LEAVE!

Ashley: Please! I can explain.

Jade: I don't want to hear your crap anymore, so get out or I will have you thrown out!

Ashley: I wasn't here with you becau...

Jade: I don't want to hear it! You could have been here if you wanted to but you didn't. I'm not going to have you ruin my family again.

Ashley: If you would just let me tell you why

Jade: I said I don't want to hear it! You have 5 seconds to get out my house.

Ashley: I never meant for this to happen

Jade: 5

Ashley: Jade, I love you.

Jade: 4

Ashley: Im sorry, please

Jade started to remember the good times and the bad times and how she was always there. Then the day she left, and how they waited for her and waited and waited. All the pain was coming back and she snapped

Jade: 1!

When Ashley heard that she ran out the house in tears. Jade slammed the door shut behind her. She turned and slid down her door and started to cry. Nala walked up and put her head in her lap and Simba followed suit the other two just lay next to her.

Tori's POV

I walk up the stairs out of curiosity and hear Jade yelling at someone so I peck my head enough to see who it is. And wow is she beautiful, she looks like heaven on earth.

Ashley: I just want to make you happy!

Jade: THEN LEAVE!

Ashley: Please! I can explain.

Jade: I don't want to hear your crap anymore, so get out or I will have you thrown out!

Ashley: I wasn't here with you becau...

Jade: I don't want to hear it! You could have been here if you wanted to but you didn't. I'm not going to have you ruin my family again.

Ashley: If you would just let me tell you why

Jade: I said I don't want to hear it! You have 5 seconds to get out my house.

Ashley: I never meant for this to happen

Jade: 5

Ashley: Jade, I love you

Jade: 4

Ashley: Im sorry, please

Jade: 1!

And I new something really bad happened between the two women that was above me when she snapped like that. It breaks my heart to she her like this. I contemplate going over and hugging her but I have never seen Jade cry so I don't know if thats the best idea. I mean what if she snaps on me for ease dropping, Ok no I'm not going in there. Nala brushes past me on the stairs and puts her head in Jades lap. "Lucky lioness" I whisper to myself. Simba does the same and the other two lay beside her, it's like they feel her pain or know she is upset. I walk back down stairs thinking it's best for me to bring it up later then now. Maybe in the morning, when I get back down to the room I look at the clock.

Tori: Shoot, it is morning. I didn't notice how long I was up.

Jade: Well time flies when your having fun.

Wow she gets over stuff fast, or just hides it well.

Tori: Y yea I guess so.

Jade: Have you pulled an all-niter before?

Tori: No and im really tired.

Jade: Well tomorrow is.. well today is Friday. 4 hours until we have school.

Tori: If I go to sleep I will miss school but if I push through I will sleep in class.

Jade: Go to sleep. I will wake you up.

Tori: You haven't been asleep either. What makes you think you will wake up?

Jade: I don't sleep much anyway. 4 hours will probably do it for me.

Tori: Ok, goodnight.

Jade: Night Vega.

We get in bed and fall asleep in no time at all.

Whats up! Tell me cuz idk. I was going to make Ashley innocent but my friend read before I post and he said make her a use to be. I still need to know what she is though. Sister? Aunt? Friend? Ex? I am going to put why Jade is upset with her after I get that info, it might be a while too. Until next time. Be breezy!


	17. Surprise!

I wake up and rub my eyes remembering all that took place last night makes me want to smile laugh cry ans cream all at once. I didn't get to tell Tori I love her but I told her my story, well part of it. Ashley came back and so many other emotions was flowing but I think hate was the strongest. And we stayed up all night and well I guess Tori is a cuddlier, but I don't mind. And...

Jade: Oops. It's 1200, I was suppose to wake up so I could wake her up.

I turn to Tori knowing that she wasn't going to be happy

Jade: Tori wake up, Tori... Vega!

Tori: What?! Jade, do you have to yell?

Jade: Sorry, but we are going to be late.

Tori: What time is it?

Jade: 12 'I say in a sorta whisper'

Tori: Jade! You said you would wake me up!

Jade: Well I did, just a few hours later.

Tori: Im going to be in so much trouble.

Jade: No you wont. I got it covered.

Tori: What do you mean by you got it covered?

Jade: I will just do the same thing I did yesterday and the day before that.

Tori: Which is?

Jade: Pay them to keep their mouths shut and count us in.

Tori: That has to be illegal.

Jade: They take it so I guess it's not.

Tori: It's still wrong.

Jade: Don't be such a poopy head Vega. Get ready because we are getting coffee on the way.

We get ready and head to the cafe down the street and it was flooded. They really are the best but I cut in line because I've been coming her since I was 10. So I'm kinda like there number 1 costumer. After we get our coffee we leave and drink on the way to school. When we get to school we go our separate ways to class then our last class which is Sikowitz. He asked so many question about us after class it was giving me a head. I yelled at him everything is fine and grabbed Tori's hand and stormed out the room. Now I remember why I was always so ganky, people are annoying.

I start driving to Tori's house when I remember that her car was going to be there so I took another route because I didn't get to tell her yet. We went to the mall and got her a dress that caught her eye and I got one that caught mine. Her's was a plain fuchsia color that was about 2 inches about the knee and form fitting. Mine was black with gold spikes on the shoulder's. I want to tell her how I feel now so I make a quick call and get a special table for us, she knows nothing about it yet though. This is why I don't burn my bridges anymore, my parents knew people so now I know people. The people I know now might help me in the future, well if I had a future but thats not the point of tonight.

Now I drive to fancy pants which looks groggy on the outside but is super nice on the inside. Once we get there she looks really confused because it looks like a dirty bar or strip club from the outside.

Jade: It's really not what you think.

Tori: I don't think I will say anything.

Jade: Well come on then

I grab her hand and lead her into the restaurant

Tori: Wow. You keep surprising me.

Jade: I plan to keep doing it too.

Waiter: Name?

Jade: West

Waiter: Oh yes. Right this way.

On our way back I pull to the side of the road a couple blocks away from her house. And I'm just trying to figure out how to tell her. There could not possibly be a way to interrupt me this time.

Tori: Thank you for this Jade

Jade: No need to thank me

Tori's thoughts - Oh she thinks she has me but she doesn't. I love playing her, I will crush her soul. Huh, that doesn't sound very nice but what do I care, I mean she was planning to do the same thing.

Tori: I really had a good time tonight but I really should get home

Jade: There is something I want to tell you first. I have tried to tell you be fore but kept getting interrupted. Tori, I *ring ring*

Jade sighs then picks up her phone relentlessly.

Jade-What!

Trick- Don't tell her Jade!

Jade- What? Why not?

Trick- I will explain when you get home. Just don't tell her. You have to trust me.

Jade- Fine...

I hang up and turn towards Tori, she looks expecting of something.

Tori: So what did you want to tell me?

Jade: That I... I think that you are a very good friend.

Oh yeah, that won't really explain the car.

Jade: And that I think you should have something from me since you gave me a chance to be your friend after all I've done. So I got you something almost as beautiful as you.

Tori: Oh you didn't have to get me anything Jade. I mean you already bought me this wonderful dress.

Jade: I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to.

I turn back to the road knowing that Tori is now confused because I didn't tell her what it is or give it to her yet. I start the truck then look over at her.

Tori: So then where is it?

Jade: We are close.

As I pull up in her drive way I have a huge smirk on my face knowing that she is still clueless. I walk over to her side and open the door for her.

Jade: Ok. Now open your garage.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Just do it.

She does as told and when it is opened she just stands there frozen. Until...

Tori: *loud scream* Oh my god Jade!

Jade: I guess you like it then.

Tori: I love it love it love it! Oh thank you Jade! This is the best thing I have ever gotten! Your the best!

My ears have to be bleeding by this point because she is so loud. Now she is hugging me to death, I guess this is a good way to die though.

Jade: What are friends for right?

Tori: Wait... I can't afford

Jade: It's paid for and everything is in my name. You don't worry about a thing. Now I have to go home, Trick needs me.

Tori: Thank you for everything Jade.

Then she kisses me on the cheek. If Trick had not stopped me it could have been on my lips. Damn you Trick, you sure better have a good excuse.

Well well well. How about that. Review! Comment! Love me! Until next time. Be breezy!


	18. The Reason

I drive home kinda happy and mad. Happy because Tori kissed me but mad because I couldn't kiss her back. I pull into my driveway ready to jump out and yell and scream at Trick but when I got inside and seen Trick staring at the TV I thought not to. The TV wasn't even on.

Jade: Trick? Are you ok?

Trick: She will be the end of you Jade.

Jade: What are you talking about?

Trick: She will break you.

Jade: You need to go home because you have went to the loony town.

Trick: Oh Jade, this is home now.

He sound a little creepy like horror movie creepy.

Jade: I love her and she loves me. You need to accept that.

Trick: Please Jade. You must not tell her. Please.

I have never seen him like this and it really is bothering me but I don't understand why he doesn't want me to tell her. So I walk over to him and gently ask

Jade: Why don't you want me to tell her?

Trick: She will break your heart Jade.

Jade: How do you know?

Trick: I seen it, you told her that you love her then she denied you and it was over.

His voice starts cracking so I stop him because her is worst then me with crying. He absolutely hates it I just dislike it.

Jade: It's ok Trick.

Trick: No it's not. I don't mean I seen it in a dream, I really seen it. The future, it will come true.

Jade: What?

Trick: I have lived for many many years Jade. I was told when I was i training that I will have a vision and when I have that vision it means the end of the me.

Jade: Why would you go?

Trick: My vision showed you gone and if you are gone there is no purpose for me.

Jade: Trey will need you.

Trick: Jade, have you noticed how your grandmother has the name West?

Jade: Yeah.

Trick: And your great grandmother.

Jade: Yes. What are you getting at hear Trick?

Trick: The name doesn't pass on through the man, it passes through the women in your family.

Jade: Oh, I never really thought about that, but what does that have to do with you?

Trick: *sigh* Jade. I die with the women. You are the only girl your mother had and she has no sisters or nieces alive. I can't choose to stay, it has never been that way. Trey will still have Jay.

Jade: So when I die our family legend dies with me?

Trick: Yes.

Jade: What if Trey has a little girl when he is older?

Trick: Honestly I don't know. It's always been passed along the women and the first born was always a girl. So it is possible.

Jade: If it's possible then you can't die.

Trick: I will be replaced. Someone that has all the knowledge I have would train her. It would not be me but she or he would know every little thing I know.

Jade: There has to be a way to change the future Trick. Now that we know we can change it.

Trick: There is no changing the future Jade. It always works it self out.

Jade: There has to be a reason why you know. We can change the future.

Trick: I have seen someone try to change the future and it didn't turn out well at all.

Jade: We have to try.

Trick: You will kill yourself and others trying to change it. Just leave it Jade.

Jade: Fine. Ok I will leave it. But

Trick: No! No buts Jade. Please.

Jade: Ok.

Trick: Thank you.

Jade: I'm going to take the lions for a walk.

Trick: What?

Jade: I'm kidding. Geez.

Trick: Of course, right.

Jade: I'm going to bed though.

Trick: Ok and I am sorry Jade.

Jade: It's cool I guess.

I walk down stairs to my room and have other ideas then going to bed, I think about what Trick said long and hard. You know what... He said not to tell her I love her not that I can't ask her out or tell her I like her. BINGO!

After the weekend I went to school Monday told all my friends that I'm going to change. They laughed so I insulted all of them and punched everyone but Cat and Tori. After school I talked to Cat and told her to find out if Tori had feelings for me and she told me yes. I wanted to know why she didn't tell me before and she said Tori made her promise so I let her go. Tuesday after school I went up to Tori at her locker and gave her a white rose and asked her to be my girlfriend, she gladly said yes. She looked bothered by something but when I asked she said it was nothing. I let it go for now because she usually tells someone her problems. When I got home I told Jay and he said he is proud and I also brought my parents back and told them. I found out that I could only talk to them and see them. They are holograms so I couldn't hug them and that made me sad but I will be with them soon enough. I told myself I would tell them sometime next month about me.

Comment! Review! Am I still keeping you all engrossed in my story or is it getting boring. I plan to have maybe 5 more chapters then call it quits for this story. I'm thinking about having another story but it will be alternate endings for this story but idk. We'll see, I sure am having fun with my first fanfic though. Until next time. Be breezy!


	19. The Remembering of Ashley and Me

It's Wednesday morning and as I'm about to leave the house to meet Tori Trick comes to stop me.

Trick: Where are you going? I told you I need you hear today.

Jade: No you didn't. When did you say that?

Trick: I told you yesterday before I left your room. Where are you going?

Jade: I'm going to school. I don't remember any of that.

Trick: It doesn't matter but its Saturday.

Jade: What?! No it's not its Wednesday I think.

Trick: Yesterday you came home complaining about Friday's sucking but now you're telling me it's Wednesday.

Jade: Are you ok Trick? You seem really out of it. None of that happened yesterday.

Trick: Are you being serious Jade or are you pulling another one of your pranks or whatever?

Jade: I know what I did Trick. Are you trying to mess up my brain or some shit?

Trick: What? No. Jade, have you come in contact with someone weird lately?

Jade: No. Get your hand off me. I'm fine you're the one acting weird.

Trey: Hey Jadey. Where you going?

Jade: To school. Same as you. Why aren't you dressed?

Trey: It's Saturday Jade.

Jade: Ok maybe im going crazy. It must have been a dream. But how much was a dream?

Trick: Are the dream so real that you think they are real when you wake up?

Jade: Yea. I mean I thought it was Wednesday. And I don't remember our conversation from yesterday.

Trick: What is the last thing you remember Jade?

Jade: Well I asked Tori out and she said yes and I was going to meet her at school early.

Trick: Ok. Thats what you want to happen. Are you sure there wasn't anyone in your dream you talked to thats not normally there.

Jade: Well someone named Ashley was

Trick: Ashley!

Jade: Is that bad?

Trick: That is very bad! Oh no she is still in you. You have to do exactly as I say Jade ok.

Jade: Ok.

Trick: Go get your cobra. You do remember you have a cobra right?

Jade: Yes I remember that.

I run and get my cobra then run back to Trick not really know whats going on.

Trick: Ok. Now bite it's head off.

Jade: Excuse me?

Trick: I know it's nasty but you have to do it now.

Jade: I can't do it. It's not even cooked.

Trick: Jade, listen to me right now this is very very important. If you do not chew that head you will die. I don't want that to happen. SO DO IT NOW!

I was startled when he went from being quiet and calm to loud and stressed.

Jade: Oh man I'm going to hate this.

I close my eyes and bite my Cobra's head off and oh my god it tasted better then you could imagine. After I swallowed it everything went black.

Trick: Jade? Jade? Wake up Jade?

Jade: What happened?

POW!

Jade: What the hell!

Trick slapped the hell out of me so I raise a hand to slap him back but he catches my hand.

Trick: Sorry but you had to be sure that this is real. You have to tell me everything from the fist thing you remember to the last thing.

Jade: Well you slapped me then

Trick: No no no. I mean of your life. The very first thing, all details.

Jade: Why?

Trick: Because someone named Ashley came to you and jacked your head up, but she can't do it anymore. You have to tell me so I can fix whats wrong though.

Jade: Ok. Well the first thing I remember is Jay calling me telling me my parents got into an accident...

Jade: And then I woke up and got dressed and walked up stairs to go to school and you stopped me

Trick: Ok ok I'm caught up. I was there for the rest of it. Gosh Jade, if I had not of stopped you I don't know what could have happened.

Jade: Before you tell me the right thing that happened can you tell me who Ashley is?

Trick: It's best if I tell you at the end.

Jade: Ok, how will I know your telling the truth though?

Trick: After I tell you, you will remember the right way.

Jade: Ok. Im ready to remember.

Trick: Stop me when you remember all of it ok, or when you know who Ashley is.

Jade: Alright.

Trick: First off your 16 but your parents didn't die recently, they died 6 years ago. You were 10 years old and you and your brother was at home. Both of your parents was fighting in the greatest war against Ashley. It was Valkyrie's versus Goblin's, Ashley was the queen of Goblin's and Your parent's was Odin and Herja but of course those were just titles. They ruled over all Valkyrie's, but they were in a car accident. Everything you said about the accident was right but it wasn't a truck, it was Ashley. She stopped the car and killed your father and mother but left the child, she never could bring herself to kill the child. He was so young. Your training was in a different world and you only took a day but you lived your life nothing happened. You didn't change and you are not dating Tori, but you did say you were going to ask her out. Your teacher gave you an assignment but it wasn't all that. He did make you too go on a fake date before but it wasn't all that intense. The assignment is the short film and thats all, no one knows where you live and you do have all the animals you say. Well, you don't have a cobra anymore. Sorry you had to do that. And what I told you mostly straightens everything else out but you said you got a call and you didn't tell anyone about it, that is true. You got a call about a week ago and you won't tell me what it's about, but I trust that you will tell me in time. And...

Jade: Stop!

Trick: What?

Jade: I remember. I'm Herja but I made everyone call me Jade because I kept telling them how stupid a title was.

Trick: That is what we did yesterday after you stopped talking about what happened at school.

Jade: Trick?

Trick: Yes.

Jade: Are you sure she won't do it again?

Trick: Even if she tried she couldn't. I made you remember and eat the head of a cobra. You can never be fooled again by her.

Jade: What about

Trick: No one else can either. I will take care of everything. You just enjoy your time being normal.

Jade: I just hate that all that was a dream.

Trick: Well, you can try to change and be nice Jade. And you should take this pill tonight before you sleep Jade.

Jade: Why?

Trick: Well I don't know how you knew in the dream but there is a way you can talk to them. And your mom told me to give you this tonight. You have another but she told me to save that for your wedding.

We both laugh at that. My mom always did push for marriage.

Jade: Ok. I can't remember what you told me I was suppose to help you with though.

Trick: Thats because I didn't tell you..

Jade: Well what's happening?

Trick: I got in touch with Tori's parents and invited them to lunch while you and Tori do something. They agreed and we are having lunch at Chanel's.

I just stand there staring off into space when I see Trick waving his hand in front of my face.

Jade: Oh I misheard you.

Trick: I said I called Tori's parents

Jade: I heard right! What did you do?!

Trick: I invited

Jade: Shut up! Why did you do that? What is wrong with you?

Trick: Well I thought you would like that.

Jade: Ugh! Now you have to cancel! What would give you that idea?

Trick: You said that you chickened out at school and you want to get her alone so you can ask her without your friends staring. I'm not canceling either, I'm not that kind of man.

I sigh and think about it for a minute. I mean he was just trying to help.

Jade: Thank you Trick, but please don't do something like this again without me knowing. I know you meant the best but this wasn't what I mean't. But you do know you will have to put on a shirt, right?

Trick: What? We have been there before many times and I don't where a shirt. No one is bothered by it.

Jade: That's because I used my power to make them think you have on a shirt. I'm going to be way too nervous to do that today. So grab a shirt because it's almost lunch time. When are we going to meet them?

Trick: 12:00

Jade: Trick! It's 11:45. It takes at least 30 minutes to get there. We will show up at 15 minutes late and thats if we leave now!

Trick: Sorry! Geez. I had to get you squared away first. We can just fly there. It will take 10 minutes, tops.

Jade: Go put on a shirt I will grab some money.

Trick: I will need some too so grab my card for me!

He yells running down the hall

Jade: That card is out of money, I have to buy you another one. I will just grab a stack and give you some out of it when we get there!

He comes out with a dirty shirt on

Jade: Get a clean one.

Trick: I don't have any others.

Jade: I constantly buy you shirts, where do they go?

Trick: After I wear them once I give them to goodwill.

Jade: Your suppose to wear them more then once. I will text Jay and tell him to grab a shirt for you and run outside. He should be starting his shift about now... He said ok, grab your shoes I will meet you there. I might get there before you.

Trick: Ok.

While trick runs back down the hall for his shoes I fly out to Wal mart to get a shirt from Jay. I'm lucky he works there or there would be a problem taking a shirt and walking out the door. When I see him at the back employee door I fly down grab the shirt drop a 20 and yell thanks as I fly away. I don't understand why he has a job when I pay for his house and everything else he has. He literally live right across the street. When I get close to the restaurant I see trick flying towards it so I guess he threw on a pair a shoes instead of take his time like he usually does. I fly over to him give him the shirt and as he puts his shirt on I see Tori's car or I guess her parents car drive in the parking lot looking for a place to park. They find on quickly but a little way away from the door so that gives me and Trick enough time to fly down go inside say our name and tell the waiter to hurry because we are late. Since I know all the workers and they know me the one that was seating us hurried. When we sit down the waiter goes to bring the Vegas over to our table. We sit down and talk a bit well they sit down and talk a bit while me and vega look at each other with all kind of different expressions.

Yeah I know I said a few more chapters but I think it's going to be more then a few or should i do a few and start another story so there wont be like a thousand chapters? You tell me. Oh and sorry I didn't make her the girlfriend. Until next time. Be breezy!


	20. Final Line

COMMENT OR I KILL YOU! Please...

Trick and Mr. and Mrs. Vega are kicking us out of the group. We walk out then I remember I didn't drive my truck so we just walk where ever the sidewalk takes us. Neither one of us talk for the first few minutes. I try to say something but nothing comes to mind for me to say. She is the first one to break the ice.

Tori: Is that your brother?

Jade: Uh... sure.

Tori: How old is he?

Jade: I don't know.

She looks at me with an unbelieving look then I realized what I just said.

Jade: Oh I mean he is 17.

Tori: He looks older than that.

Jade: I meant 27.

Tori: Right. So what did you want to tell me?

Jade: Huh?

Tori: Your brother told my mom you had something very important to tell me.

Jade: Did he now?

Tori: Yea

She continues to look at her shoes as she walks and I keep looking from her to whats in front of me to my own shoes.

Jade: Are you, ummm... are you with someone?

Tori: You mean like dating?

Jade: Yeah.

Tori: No.

Jade: Well do you want to hang out sometime?

Tori stops walking and I stop with her. She look at me with confusion and hope

Tori: You mean like a date?

Jade: Well yeah. Unless your busy than I will understand. I mean I get it if you don't want

Tori: Hey! Chill. I want to.

Jade: Seriously?

Tori: Yea but... I thought you hated me.

Jade: Well there's a fine line between love and hate.

Tori: I guess so.

Jade: So where are we going?

Tori: We just keep walking in circles.

Jade: Well are you hungry?

Tori: A little.

Jade: Well lets go pick something up then we can go to my hang out palace.

Tori: Hangout palace?

Jade: Yeah its a cool place.

Tori: How far away is the nearest fast food place.

Jade: Like 30 mins

Tori: Ugh! thats a lot of walking.

Jade: Don't worry about that. You won't have to walk.

Tori: You have your car?

Jade: No. Follow me and we will go.

We walk back to the restaurant and go behind it

Jade: Ready?

Tori: I guess.

I spread my wing, slowly so she doesn't get too freaked out and then hold my hand out for her to grab. It takes her a while to get over the realness but she eventually takes my hand. I pull her close and she holds on tight, I fly up and she looks down and smiles.

Tori: Wow. We are high up.

then she looks at me

Tori: Is this real?

Jade: No, it's just a story.

Tori: Of course it is.

Jade: Where do you want to go? There is a burger king, McDonald's, Wendy's, and taco bell in the same area.

Tori: Wendy's. I haven't been there in a while.

Jade: Alright now hang on tight.

She squeezes the life out of me when I say that

Jade: But I do need air to live.

She lets her grip loosen a little. Right as I started to fly in the direction of Wendy's it got super foggy and then before I knew it I seen an air plain headed right for us. I moved out the way in time thought and turned to see the back of the air plain. I should not have done that though because the next thing I seen when I turned around was helicopter rotor blade. Tori screams and I try to fly up but I'm so shocked I drop Tori and get CHOP CHOP CHOP up and Tori gets SPLAT on the ground!

THE END


End file.
